


蘇格蘭經典牛奶冰淇淋

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 消夜菜單。 [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cross-Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sequel, after retirement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 『再偷吃我的冰淇淋？』宋京浩翻了個白眼，決定等收拾完東西後再來回覆。這次他即時關上了螢幕，面對工作人員曖昧的笑容，他倒是能自信地給出答覆了。「金赫奎那傢伙剛剛傳截圖來笑我胖。」「Deft nim都是教練了呢，跟Smeb nim感情還這麼好，還會開這些玩笑。」聽到這句話，宋京浩眨了眨眼，然後輕哼了一聲：「他就喜歡招惹人，過了這麼多年也沒什麼長進。」——再就業之後，以及宋京浩的生日。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Series: 消夜菜單。 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698262
Kudos: 3





	蘇格蘭經典牛奶冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> ・2020宋Smeb生賀
> 
> ・還是沒有要打廣告的意思  
>  但那個冰真的滿好吃的  
> ・我放棄想到一個好標題這件事了（無恥地比讚）
> 
> ・ **生日快樂，Smeb選手。**

「哥，我想學吉他。」

金赫奎有一天唐突地在飯桌上提了這件事，讓宋京浩一時之間也不知道該做什麼反應，但總之是應了下來。

他當下沒有問金赫奎為什麼，對方後來幾天也沒跟他提起，直到有一天下午他又坐在客廳裡撥弄著吉他弦，思考著是不是該去買包新的弦來替換時，金赫奎突然地站到了他面前。

「你說好要教我的？」他說，還叉著腰，莫名地正氣凜然。

宋京浩在他和自己手上的吉他間來回看了看，最後拍了拍自己身邊空著的位置。

「為什麼啊？」他還是忍不住問道，同時間把吉他遞到了金赫奎手上。

金赫奎卻沒有回答他，只是聳聳肩，然後憑記憶模仿著宋京浩的動作，將左手手指貼上了琴弦，嘗試性地用右手在弦上掃了幾下。

看到金赫奎因為音色不如預期而撅起嘴，讓宋京浩笑了兩聲，才開始慢慢地解釋起吉他上的音階。

他其實也沒有什麼教導人的經驗，吉他純粹是以前跟著哥哥學的，說厲害也不是，甚至是在當選手的幾年間都沒什麼彈，怕影響比賽時的手感，只有放假回家的時候會拿出家裡的舊吉他來把玩。

一步一步照著他的指示按起弦的金赫奎看起來挺茫然的，他纖細而修長的手指不怎麼能使上力，彈出的聲音時而清亮時而混濁，宋京浩還得在一旁幫著調整動作，避免他悶到琴弦。

練了小半小時，金赫奎放開了手，一邊活動手腕，一邊帶著委屈說道：「原來按弦真的會這麼痛啊⋯⋯」

「你平常又不會用到指尖，細皮嫩肉的也沒繭，會痛正常。」宋京浩說，一邊把自己的左手擺到金赫奎面前：「持續練一段時間就會好了。」

金赫奎輕輕地搭上宋京浩的手，用拇指撫了幾下對方的指尖，不置可否地點點頭。

後來金赫奎在他的督導下開始了每天爬格子的生活，漸漸地也沒怎麼聽到金赫奎抱怨自己的指尖又麻又痛了。

但過沒多久，金赫奎簽下了教練合約，隊伍官方也發布消息後，他就搬到隊伍提供的宿舍去了。雖然還是在宋京浩這裡留了東西，說有假的時候就會回來，不過整個房子確實是空蕩不少。

於是他們的一對一吉他課程不得不先被中斷，宋京浩其實覺得有些可惜，畢竟金赫奎還在剛起步，需要扎實練習的階段，但他後來轉念一想，這件事似乎也沒有很急就是了，比起有穩定經濟收入來說。

只是他們的相處時間變短了，一週能碰上面的也沒有幾天，有時候金赫奎只是回來蹭頓飯、拿個東西就走了，還留宋京浩一個人罵咧咧地刷碗。

「家庭主婦吧你？」

被一通電話招來幫忙解決剩菜的李書行感嘆了一聲，無視了宋京浩看不到終點的抱怨，悠然自得地吸著碗裡的海鮮湯麵。

有時候，真的只是有時候，宋京浩會想問問自己，怎麼就還沒跟李書行絕交？

不過看到金赫奎勤勤懇懇地重返職場，宋京浩像是被激勵到了，覺得自己終日在家遊手好閒也不是個樣子，一鼓作氣乘著勁頭，把工作給找了。

他當年開直播的時候就試過當解說了，但很顯然地並不是幹這行的料。雖然說他的積蓄也不是什麼隨時會見底的數目，其實不用急著找工作，但他還是不想啃太久老本，帳戶不只有出，還有進，心理也踏實一些。

於是透過了層層的關係牽線，這樣那樣的幾頓飯局，終於敲定了。

說起來，宋京浩倒也不是沒有想過進Riot工作，真的實現了卻仍有幾分不真實。拿夢想成真來比喻有點過頭，但確實是他所有的選項裡數一數二好的了。

他用了十年多一些的青春在同一個遊戲上打滾著，退役後還能繼續在同一個色彩斑斕的世界，換一種方式延續自己的職業生涯，好像真的不錯。

總之後來他也有工作，跟金赫奎的休息時間對不太上，運氣好一些一個月可以騰出幾天來待在家裡無所事事，讓宋京浩繼續他的指導金赫奎彈吉他大業，但大多數的時間他們都得忙，甚至是在比賽現場碰頭的次數都比在家裡多。

那天他被邀去分析臺，搭檔是許元碩，看到金赫奎賽前搖頭晃腦地在排隊買咖啡，前世界冠軍中路笑著拿拐子頂了頂他。

「倒是去說說話啊。」

宋京浩奇怪地看了他一眼，像是在說他們真的不差這一時半刻，不過在許元碩持續的攻勢下，他還是走向了櫃檯，在點單被確認前的最後一刻開口。

「再加一份大杯拿鐵，冰少一些，不用糖。」

收銀人員頓了頓，在金赫奎和他之間來回看，於是宋京浩又補上一句：「他付。」

他看到金赫奎擰出了微笑，堅定而有禮地對收銀人員點頭做了確認，並且拿出了手機要來付帳——扣著手機的那隻手看著有些僵硬。

許元碩在不遠處笑得快喘不過氣來，害得收銀人員又忍不住多看了幾眼。

「⋯⋯今天多講點我們隊的好話啊。」拿著咖啡的金赫奎說道，同時狠狠地咬著吸管。

宋京浩和許元碩對看了一眼，做了一番無聲的眼神交流，最後是許元碩故作正經地開口道：「分析臺得保持公平公正，這道理Deft nim該明白的。」

金赫奎的反應顯然是對這個答案感到並不意外，僅僅只是無奈地嘆了口氣，宋京浩看著覺得挺好笑的，但是礙於附近還有他人，所以他沒有光明正大地把心中那些不能上鏡的東西給說出來。

但也許是因為現在的金赫奎畢竟是個教練了——也不知道為什麼，明明一樣穿著隊伍的制服，金赫奎也還是那個有些蒼白又弱不禁風的模樣，在宋京浩眼中，就是和選手時的他有那麼點不一樣。

好像現在要來開金赫奎玩笑得顧忌些什麼了，但具體是些什麼，他也說不上來。

在金赫奎轉身要走回休息室前，宋京浩搭上了他的肩。面對對方詢問的神情，他只是說了一句比賽加油。

金赫奎勾了勾嘴角，輕輕捶了宋京浩一拳就走了。

宋京浩轉過頭，看到許元碩笑得都沒了眼睛。於是他豎起了一根直而挺的中指。

但話是那樣說，那間公寓裡還是有金赫奎的氣息。宋京浩經常在忙完一天的工作回家後，看到衣服被洗好了，或是冰箱裡多了點金赫奎愛吃的東西——他其實也不知道對方都是什麼時候回來的，大概是他錯過的晚餐時間。

然後他會丟個Kakao Talk的訊息，質問對方怎麼又買甜食回來了，不嫌胖嗎。

等待回覆的期間宋京浩把那個藍色盒子拿了出來，從中撈出滿滿一大勺乳白色牛奶冰淇淋，敲進了乾淨透明的玻璃杯子裡，看起來特別讓人垂涎欲滴。

『再怎麼樣還有哥替我墊背啊』

金赫奎傳來的訊息讓宋京浩被冰淇淋嗆個正著，化不開的罪惡味道梗在他喉頭裡，讓他一時間不知道該氣還是該笑。

他又看了看手中的杯子，然後才敲出回覆，金屬湯匙敲到了玻璃杯的杯緣，叮叮噹噹地剛好回應著手機的通知聲響。

看到新訊息後宋京浩哧笑了一聲，又走去廚房，重新挖了新的一球。

『你小子回來的時候就等著看空盒子吧』

『呀宋京浩』

夏季賽的開始表示宋京浩的生日也近了，其實到了這個歲數之後，他也沒這麼把生日放在心上，畢竟年過三十後，誰都沒有那麼想面對自己逐漸增長的歲數了。生日這回事，還是被當作多了個理由可以跟朋友們團聚，吃頓飯，熱熱鬧鬧的就挺好。

他生日那週也去了一次分析臺，與他熟識的工作人員紛紛拋了祝福給他。到頭來真的知道準確日期的人或許也不多，但多少都知道他的生日是在六月尾巴，說一聲總沒錯的。

那天金赫奎的隊伍沒比賽，也沒人請他喝咖啡，宋京浩這才想到自己還沒還對方上次的咖啡錢。

行吧，下次去超市的時候替他買一盒冰淇淋回來。宋京浩打開了手機的記事本，簡短地在裡頭寫下備註。

「唷，家裡有人喜歡吃？」

頭頂上突然出現的聲音是宋京浩沒預料到的，他抬起頭，看到負責音控的工作人員衝著他挑了挑眉頭。宋京浩愣了半晌，身體下意識地讓出空間給對方設定器材，但腦裡卻想不到合適的回覆。

最後他勉強地憋出了一句模稜兩可的「算是吧。」

對方也看出他並不想多洩露什麼，就只是笑了笑，繼續著手調整設備。

離開前他拍了拍宋京浩的肩，補上一句生日快樂。

咬著吸管卻遲遲沒有把咖啡吸進嘴裡的意思，宋京浩盯著面前還沒開啟的螢幕，恍了神。

他其實沒跟多少人提過自己的感情狀況，酒會時也大多是打起模糊仗，含混地帶過去。明確知道的也就是跟他，還有跟金赫奎都很熟的幾個選手，以及跟他一直保持著私交的其他好友。

宋京浩其實從來沒想過要公開來說，畢竟會帶來太多麻煩了，至多是讓外人知道他有穩定的對象，但對方不方便露臉，總之是名草有主，做媒人的一律謝謝再聯絡。

來自工作人員的調侃讓他一時間反應不過來，甚至差點就要脫口而出——那其實是金赫奎愛吃的。

但還好沒有——他低頭看到手中手機的螢幕還亮著，畫面停在記事本上，游標一閃一閃地，於是按了電源鍵將它關起。

那天的比賽結束後，宋京浩收到了金赫奎的訊息，附上一張截圖，剛好是鏡頭帶到他臉上的時候。

『再偷吃我的冰淇淋？』

宋京浩翻了個白眼，決定等收拾完東西後再來回覆。這次他即時關上了螢幕，面對工作人員曖昧的笑容，他倒是能自信地給出答覆了。

「金赫奎那傢伙剛剛傳截圖來笑我胖。」

「Deft nim都是教練了呢，跟Smeb nim感情還這麼好，還會開這些玩笑。」

聽到這句話，宋京浩眨了眨眼，然後輕哼了一聲：「他就喜歡招惹人，過了這麼多年也沒什麼長進。」

逗樂了周圍的工作人員後，宋京浩把夾在衣領上的麥克風取下，然後規規矩矩地對一群人鞠躬道謝，結束了那天的主播臺任務。

踏上歸途的時間自然是趕不上超市營業，宋京浩一邊在腦裡盤算著自己該何時去補貨，一邊從手機相簿裡找出自己前幾天預先準備好的照片，傳去給金赫奎。

過了小半晌，金赫奎傳了隻憤怒的羊駝貼圖過來，剛好接在見底的藍色塑膠盒子照片之下，讓宋京浩無奈地笑著搖了搖頭，然後才轉動了車鑰匙，發動車輛。

其實宋京浩也沒覺得自己有多特別，依照他對金赫奎的了解，大概也不會只有他一個人遭受類似的對待，不過他有東西可以回擊金赫奎，這點就不一樣了。

那天晚上不知怎麼地，電臺突然播起了英倫樂團特輯，宋京浩對這塊不太熟悉，不過他從金赫奎的歌單裡聽過其中幾首，剛好和夜晚街道的氛圍不謀而合。他的手搭在方向盤上，輕輕地跟著節奏敲打，嘴上還憑印象模糊地唱出了幾句歌詞。

金赫奎後來又打了電話來，沒有煲出電視劇裡情侶那種黏糊糊又難分難捨的電話粥，劈頭第一句就是質問他做人怎麼那麼過分。

接通視訊的時候，宋京浩嘴裡還咬著吉他撥片，就衝著金赫奎笑，張揚得很，讓電話那頭的人氣得舉起了手邊的寶特瓶，然後才發現這丟也丟不著當事人。

於是他只能默默地嚥下這口氣，看著電話那頭的宋京浩自個兒得意。

宋京浩當然沒打算告訴金赫奎，大概在他下次回家前就會看到新的一盒躺在冷凍庫裡，等著尊貴的教練Deft nim來拆封——能佔著金赫奎便宜的話他不會客氣的，就算只是短短幾天也好。

他們又聊了點瑣事，聽金赫奎抱怨隊裡的小孩們多讓他困擾，還換來宋京浩吐槽他說你當年不也幹過類似的事情。兩人交雜著拌嘴，就這樣嘰嘰喳喳十來分鐘後，金赫奎突然啊了一聲。

「你該回去了吧？」

他也不是沒經歷過，自然是明白的。話出口的同時宋京浩又看了眼牆上的時鐘，確實時間差不多了——或者說，這時間金赫奎本來就應該在隊上看著選手們的，他其實很想問金赫奎怎麼找到空間來打這通電話。

如果是平常，宋京浩覺得自己可能就會說他工作不認真了。

可是他沒有，他也說不出個準確原因，可能是因為真的有點想對方。

金赫奎糊糊地應了一聲，又嘆了口氣。宋京浩一時之間不太知道該不該安慰對方，總覺得怪彆扭的，於是只說了句辛苦了。

在他要按下結束通話的紅色按鍵前，金赫奎卻又張開了嘴。

頓了兩秒，他還是沒出聲，宋京浩看得奇怪，問題都懸在嘴邊要出口了，金赫奎才有了下個動作。

「哥，生日快樂啊。」

宋京浩第一個反應是一聲拖長尾音的「啊？」，然後他把手機的畫面跳回了首頁，確實看到上頭寫著六月三十日，這才反應過來。

對於他的反應，金赫奎倒是一點也不滿意，害得宋京浩道謝後還得好言好語地解釋自己是真的忘了。

「你也知道的啊，過了三十就沒那麼想過生日了。」他說。

金赫奎又碎念了一會兒，然後才說自己得掛斷了，才讓宋京浩暫時解脫。不過離開前他又補了一句，說今晚不一定能回來，要宋京浩將就點。

雖然心裡早就有準備了，不過宋京浩多少覺得有點可惜，但把這說出口就違背他剛剛的說詞了，所以他僅僅只是點了點頭，表示理解。

吉他還在腿上，宋京浩想著隔天早上也沒什麼事，就是中午要回家，晚上有個飯局，於是又輕輕地撥起了弦。

到了這種時候還能聚在一起的朋友也不多，見來見去其實還是固定的那幾個。隔天他在老家喝了海帶湯，回家路上繞去超市買了點東西，不忘帶上金赫奎的牛奶冰淇淋，然後才準備跟朋友們碰面。

觥籌交錯間宋京浩喝得有些茫，一夥人情緒激昂地說著要去續攤，不過最後的一絲理智告訴他隔天還有工作要處理，硬生生掐斷了他的念頭。

壽星都婉拒了，這頓飯自然是得散伙。最後一輪乾杯聲摻著各種音高的生日快樂，又在小店裡響了一圈，宋京浩直到在路邊差點絆到腳才回過神來。

他招了車，報了地址，然後就在後座放鬆下來，盯著窗外。司機播放的電臺跟他習慣的是同一個，那天依然是英倫樂團特輯，宋京浩暈乎乎的腦袋勉強回想起了一些和弦，而他的左手也跟著樂曲進行，小幅度地在空中按著。

按開家門電子鎖的時候，讓他訝異的是客廳居然亮著燈。下意識他還以為自家遭了小偷，腦袋裡第一個想法是這小偷來也就能偷個電腦設備，太虧了吧。

然後他才看見金赫奎翹著腿坐在沙發上，手上捧著冰淇淋，慢吞吞地挖起了一勺往嘴裡送，跟捧著整盒冰淇淋那種大開大闔的氣勢完全不相符。

他都關好大門了，金赫奎才後知後覺地轉過頭來，發現了他。

「不是說來不了嗎？」宋京浩問，但語氣也不是真的想得到答案，反而帶點好笑。

沙發上的人只是聳聳肩，放下了湯匙和冰：「我是說不一定啊，又不是絕對。」

然後他闔起了藍色的塑膠盒子，捧著它還有湯匙走進廚房，一個送回冰箱一個放進水槽，這才站到宋京浩面前。

金赫奎主動獻吻少之又少，更別說是在宋京浩渾身都是酒氣的情況下，大概是壽星的特權，宋京浩忍不住想，嘴角都勾起笑來。

不過，在金赫奎把他拖到沙發邊安置下來後的下一步，才真的讓他摸不著頭緒——對方走進了他房裡，拿出吉他，而後才坐在自己身旁，深深地吸了口氣。

金赫奎按弦還是按得七零八落的，聲音也不甚乾淨，一首生日快樂硬是被拖成了零點七五倍速，還有一兩個音趕拍。

但宋京浩還是笑了，不帶嘲笑的那種。他在曲子結束時率先摟上了金赫奎的腰，趁對方來不及反應前又湊上去討了個吻。

「謝啦。」

他當然知道金赫奎工作忙，也知道這些練習該有多花時間，天知道對方是怎麼找到時間練習的。接過金赫奎手裡的吉他時，宋京浩偷偷地擦過了對方的指尖——那裡不再是他熟悉的觸感，反而帶了點粗糙，是被吉他的黃銅弦給磨出來的。

將吉他擺到自己的腿上，宋京浩轉了轉旋鈕，嘴上還不忘撐個面子：「讓你看看什麼叫真正的吉他。」

宋京浩彈了他腦裡出現的第一首歌，八個小節過後，低低地跟著哼唱——是這兩天在電臺裡聽過的曲子，也是金赫奎歌單裡有的曲子。

關於黃色，還有繁星點點。

他的嘴裡有冰淇淋的奶香氣，是剛剛從金赫奎那裡搶來的，稀釋掉了留在舌尖的燒酒味，讓一首本不該那樣的歌也變得甜膩了起來。

尾奏結束後金赫奎沒說什麼，就盯著宋京浩瞧，好像看了這些年也沒有膩，能從宋京浩臉上再看出些什麼一樣。

看得宋京浩怪不舒服的，實在是忍不住破壞了氣氛，開口問：「又怎麼了？」

然後金赫奎就只是輕輕地，悶悶地笑了一聲。

「生日快樂，京浩哥。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一點備註：  
> 最後那首曲子是Coldplay的[Yellow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY)，就是經典名曲沒什麼好說的。  
> 是我每次不知道要找什麼BGM的時候都會找出來的歌。  
> 之前看駝的臺有出現過Coldplay的曲子，是不是Yellow我不太確定，但他應該有聽過，吧。
> 
> 還是那句，希望他一切都好，不管是現在，未來，他都能開開心心的。  
> 這樣就夠了。
> 
> 再一次生日快樂。  
> 생일 축하합니다, 송경호 님.


End file.
